Quando o sol se for
by Lady Mirza
Summary: Essa não é uma história de amor, é uma história sobre o amor


**OiOiOi...**

**Bem gente para quem não me conhece meu nome é Jennifer, muito prazer...  
Para quem já acompanha meus fics... Aqui está mais um fic novinho... Eu sei... Sei q ainda nao terminei Seguindo estrelas e destinos troocados.... mas nao resisto a escrever... acho que é meu vício**

**Bem, em primeiro lugar queria dizer q esse é um fic curtinho, pelo menos assim espero, todos os capitulos se passaram em um único dia, com uma conversa, a história será desenrolada em flashbacks... Bem espero q gostem...**

**Em segundo lugar quero dedicar esse fic especialmente para o Clube das Choronas... migas, eu amo vcs... espero q gostem e acompanhem esse fic...  
carolzinha, bianca,kagura, kassie, gy, jenny, tassi... amo vcs... beijos especiais em seus coraçoes...**

**bem gente é isso... espero q gostem e por favor, nao deixem de comentar...**

**Conf issões **

**Um monge ouve as confissões da condenada. Dentro de poucas horas a sentença será cumprida. Seu crime? Ela ousou amar... Um amor sem fronteiras, sem regras... um amor impossível. Sua sentença? A morte!**

CAP.1: Confissões

**O Vento.**  
Letra e música: Márcio Buzelin  
  
**Voe por todo mar e volte aqui,  
Voe por todo mar e volte aqui,  
Pro meu Peito. . .  
  
Se você foi, vou te esperar  
Com o pensamento que só fica em você.  
Aquele dia, um algo mais,  
Algo que eu não poderia prever:  
Você passou perto de mim  
Sem que eu pudesse entender,  
Levou os meus sentidos todos pra você.  
  
Mudou a minha vida e mais,  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui.  
Morando nos meus sonhos e na minha memória  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim.  
  
O vento trás você de novo,  
O Vento faz o meu mundo novo.  
Voe por todo mar e volte aqui,  
Voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
Pro meu Peito,  
Pro meu Peito. . .  
  
Mudou a minha vida e mais,  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui.  
Morando nos meus sonhos e na minha memória,  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim.  
  
O vento trás você de novo,  
O Vento faz o meu mundo novo,  
Voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
Voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
Pro meu Peito. . .  
Pro meu Peito. . .**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lei Máxima: Fica portanto, aqui decretado que nenhum humano, seja ele homem ou mulher, poderá se relacionar, proteger ou acobertar qualqueryoukai ou descendente dessa raça. O não comprimento dessa lei, determina a morte do acusado.Esse crime deve ser considerado um crime contra a própria humanidade que não tem perdão.  
Essa é uma Lei irrevogável.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ele estava caído, seu sangue manchava de vermelho todo o chão, ele trazia os olhos fechados seu semblante expressava a dor da flecha cravada em seu peito...

- Por favor, não morra... Não me deixe... Por favor...

Ele podia ouvir a voz dela...

Abriu os olhos e a viu, linda, perfeita, como sempre...

- Não chore...

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a face, sua mão, suja de sangue, desenhou em sua pele alva um borrão...

- Me perdoe... Me perdoe...

- Sou eu... eu quem deve... te pedir perdão...- a voz dele saia em um sussurro, falar doía, mas ele precisava, precisava pedir perdão pelo mal que lhe fizera... Ele não queria... não queria...

- Não... Não... A culpa foi minha... eu não devia...- Ela o abraçou, jogando-se sobre seu corpo ferido...

- Preciso ouvir que você me perdoa... Eu preciso...

- Você precisa ficar comigo para sempre...

Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez, podia ver-lhes as lágrimas rolando pela face, caindo sobre sua ferida, sobre seu coração onde cravado se encontrava uma flecha...

Ele tinha tanto a lhe dizer...

Não se lembrava de já ter lhe dito o quanto a amava, o quanto a vida era perfeita apenas por a ter ao seu lado... Nunca havia lhe dito que ela o salvara da dor e da solidão que ele sempre trouxera dentro do peito...

Agora ele sentia... sim, podia sentir sua vida se esvaindo junto com o sangue que jorrava da ferida, sentia que não teria tempo de dizer as coisas mais simples e mais importantes, essas pequenas frases e sentimentos dos quais ele sempre fugira, mas apenas agora, agora que percebia que não mais teria tempo, percebia o quanto eram importantes...

Sim, ele não tinha mais tempo... Ele sempre seria um monstro... Um monstro que ousou amar um anjo... Um monstro que teve a graça de ser correspondido nesse amor, e graças a isso fora feliz, graças a isso deixou de ser um maldito... Mas não deixara de ser um monstro...

E por causa disso, por causa do monstro que trazia dentro de si, ele...

Precisava pedir perdão...

Precisava saber que ela o perdoava apesar de tudo o que havia feito...

Precisava saber que ela o perdoava por ser um monstro... Um monstro...

- Eu te amo... Sempre te amei...

De tudo o que ele queria dizer, essas únicas palavras foram tudo o seu último suspiro permitiu...

Nos braços da mulher que amava, os olhos cor de âmbar se fecharam...

- INUYASHA!!!

A jovem deixou-se cair sobre o corpo diante do qual estava ajoelhada. Seu berro espelhou-se pelos ares e subiu aos céus.

Uma forte chuva que começou a cair naquele instante foi a resposta dada ao choro da jovem.

A chuva caía sobre o chão, lavando o sangue.

Os soldados chegaram...

Mas não tiveram coragem de intervir na cena, ficaram parados observando a jovem, banhada pela chuva, pelas lágrimas e pelo sangue, chorar sobre o corpo do homem que amava

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um guarda abriu a porta da cadeia...

Em que cela ela está? – o monge perguntou ao guarda assim que lançou um olhar para o interior da cadeia...

A voz do monge era profundamente rouca, como se saísse apertada da dentro de sua garganta. Como se precisasse ser forçada a sair.

O soldado tentou ver-lhe o rosto, mas a sombra do capuz tornava essa tarefa impossível

Em qualquer uma...- o guarda respondeu indiferente, mas ao perceber o silencio do monge tratou de se explicar- Essa cadeia foi construía a centenas de anos, toda ela é apenas uma única cela, seu interior se assemelha a um labirinto, a prisioneira deve estar em algum canto esperando a execução...

-Em a que horas será isso?

-Assim que anoitecer iremos busca-la... Ela é a única prisioneira aqui, por tanto não se preocupe...

O monge não ouviu o último comentário do soldado, já havia entrado naquela imensa cela.

Seu hábito era um marrom escuro, já gasto pelo tempo.

Ele andava, realmente aquela cadeia mais parecia um labirinto, vazio e úmido.

Estava escuro, a única iluminação vinha de pequenos buracos feitos no alto das paredes, de modo que a luz que passava por eles era pouca. Toda a construção era feita de pedras de uma coloração amarronzada, o que lhe dava um aspecto úmido e sombrio...

Ele andava, a umidade do local fazia crescer musgo pelo chão, o que tornava escorregadio. Não havia ninguém nas celas.

Ele continuou andando, parecia dar voltas. Tudo parecia terrivelmente igual...

O monge parou de repente, ouviu uma voz feminina, parecia entoar um canto que saia de seu peito quase como um murmúrio, quase como um suspiro... começou a seguir aquela voz, aquele canto triste de quem espera seu fim.

Ele parou ao ver de onde vinha a voz...

Ela vestia uma espécie de bata branca, estava sentada no chão, no canto da cela, de forma que um fio de luminosidade entrava pelo pequeno buraco na parede, que servia como uma insignificante janela.

Era manhã, a luz do sol, pálida ainda, tocava-lhe gentilmente a face.

Ela tinha os cabelos negros e compridos, os olhos azuis turquesa pareciam perdidos observando talvez algo que estivesse muito além daquelas paredes...

Sim, ali estava a acusada, ali estava a alma que ele deveria acompanhar até o momento em que a sentença seria executada assim que o sol banhasse o céu de vermelho.

- Senhorita Higurashi?- o monge ainda não se aproximara, observava a porta da cela.

- ...- o silencio foi toda a resposta que o monge obteve

- Senhorita Higurashi? Eu vim para ficar com a senhora, até...- o monge se conteve, não terminou a frase

- Até? Até que eu morra? Não tenha medo de dizer...- a voz da menina era doce, não exibia nenhum tipo de ódio, mágoa, tristeza, alegria, era apenas doce...

- Não tem medo de morrer?- o monge aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se diante da menina

A menina olhou para o monge a sua frente, ele pode então reparar em seus olhos. Não havia dor neles, mas pareciam exibir um sorriso triste, conformado com a morte.

- O senhor tem uma voz engraçada... – a menina sorriu

- A senhorita sabe que vai morrer e no entanto está rindo porque que minha voz é engraçada- o monge não pode deixar de admirar-se

- Desculpe não foi a minha intenção lhe ofender- o sorriso da menina ao poucos se apagou de seu rosto e ela voltou a olhar para a parede...

- Eu vim ouvir a sua confissão...- o monge tornou a falar após um longo silencio

- Fiz minha confissão sob o céu perante todo o júri, não acredito que haja algo que eu ainda não tenha contado. Meu crime não é um segredo.

- Eu não sou dessa cidade, não conheço o seu crime... Mas eu vim ouvir sua confissão perante Deus...

- Deus sabe quem eu sou... sabe o que eu fiz, não acredito que Ele precise ouvir tudo da minha boca de novo.

- A senhorita será executada no cair da noite, será um longo dia até lá... Não precisa estar sozinha nesse momento, não precisa ser sempre forte

A jovem tornou a olhar o monge...

- Teve uma pessoa que me disse, uma vez, que vivemos sozinhos, senhor monge, e morremos com as escolhas que fazemos.

-A senhorita acredita nisso?

- Não... Eu acredito em muitas coisas, mas essa não é uma delas... **N**ão estou sozinha, nem estou tentando ser forte...

- Como assim não está sozinha? Há mais alguém aqui nessa cela?- o monge parecia confuso

- Acredita que o que fazemos em nossa vida ecoa pela eternidade, o senhor acredita que as pessoas ao passarem por nossas vidas levam um pouco de nós e deixam um pouco delas?

- É uma teoria bonita

- Não é uma teoria, é a minha fé... E se eu puder acreditar nisso, todos os momentos de alegria que eu já vivi, continuam a ser vividos eternamente, enquanto as pessoas que eu amei ainda existirem em mim eu sempre existirei nelas e nunca mais serei só...

- Nunca conheci uma fé como a sua... Tão pura... Poderia fazer um favor a um velho monge? Poderia me contar sobre a sua fé?

- Para te contar sobre a minha fé teria que lhe contar sobre a minha vida...

- Eu seria muito feliz em ouvir...

A menina tornou a olhar para a parede, mas já não mais havia uma parede lá... Havia um imenso oceano, havia rostos de pessoas que ela amara... Havia um par de olhos âmbar...

- Minha história não é bonita, nem um grande relato épico. Acho que eu poderia resumir a minha vida em uma história sobre o amor..

- Uma história de amor?- o monge a interrompeu...

- Não, essa não é uma história de amor... É uma história sobre o amor, o amor que cruza fronteiras, leis, que transforma o tempo. O amor capaz de ser vida e morte...

- Pensei que a senhorita estivesse aqui por ter vivido uma história de amor...

- Estou aqui porque tive dois amores... Um que nasci para amar, e outro que vivi para amar... Estou aqui porque as leis do amor não obedecem as leis dos homens

A jovem fez um longo silencio antes de continuar...

- Acho que desde o dia que eu fui gerada o destino do meu coração estava traçado, eu deveria amar Lorde Narak. E eu o amei, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto, o amei porque desde de sempre fui ensinada de que se a minha vida fosse como um céu, ele seria meu sol...

- Imagino que você deva tê-lo amado muito?

- Tanto quanto me foi ensinado...

- E o que aconteceu?

- Então o amor entrou na minha vida, o amor que transforma tudo, que é capaz de dar a vida... O amor que eu conheci com Inuyasha...

- E você o amou muito?

- Tanto ou mais do que um coração suportaria amar alguém

- E onde ele está agora, porque ele não está com você, ou melhor, porque você não está com ele? Que espécie de amor é esse que te deixa aqui, para morrer, sozinha...

Uma lágrima rolou tímida pela face da jovem ao mesmo tempo em que um triste sorriso desabrochou em seu lábios

- Ele não poderia mesmo que quisesse, pois eu o matei...


End file.
